Jubal Quavo
Jubal Quavo is the son of Quavo from Queen Zixi of Ix by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Jubal Quavo Age: 15 Parent's Story: Queen Zixi of Ix Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Truman von Mo Secret Heart's Desire: To become the greatest musician and newsmonger, My "Magic" Touch: Being a witch, I'm a skilled musician - and I'm good at gossip. Storybook Romance Status: I'm still single. I don't need a girlfriend right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm incredibly dishonest, and I tend to make things up. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. It's a great place to let your imagination run wild. Least Favorite Subject: Witchness Management. People in this class don't seem to realize that there are good witches too. Best Friend Forever After: Anyone who loves a good piece of gossip. Character Appearance Jubal is of average height, with long brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a pink shirt, a blue tie, and red shorts. Personality Jubal is a lover of gossip, and enjoys reading tabloids and other sensational newspapers. He claims to know all sorts of "top-secret information". Jubal has a tendency to believe conspiracy theories and has trouble discerning real news from fake news. He is also a skilled musician and loves playing the harp. He spends his free time composing songs for imaginary audiences. Jubal claims that everyone loves him, but he's actually very lonely and craves attention. Biography Hi! I'm Jubal Quavo. I'm the son of the famous minstrel Quavo. My father spent his days wandering a playing the harp. He went to Ix to entertain Queen Zixi with stories about the Magic Cloak. Of course, when the two nations went to war, he hurried home to tell Tullydub. But after the battle, he returned to his musical duties. I'm one of four children. I have two older brothers, Zimran and Zimri (they're twins) and an older sister named Mahalath. Our family is a very musical family. We all spend our time composing music. I've also learned about gossip from my father, who loves to tell all sorts of stories, some of them highly embellished. I'm going to Ever After High, and it's a great place. There's lots of stuff going on here. It's a perfect place to tell all my stories. I know all of the latest gossip about celebrities. Celebrities are weird people - they do outrageous things, give their kids weird names, and marry and divorce over and over again. It's especially fun learning about celebrity controversies. I have all the dirt on them and their ties to the Illuminati. Oh wait...that stuff's all made up? Oops... I regularly interact with the other students. I tell them about the ridiculous stuff that celebrities do, as well as gossip about the fairy tale royalty. I have lots of top-secret information on them. I regularly share this information on the Internet and share it with other students during lunch. I think a lot of this inside information could help bring down the oppressors! Still, I'm not exactly popular. Lots of people think I'm weird. At best they look at me weirdly, while at worst they make fun of me. It's because a lot of the stuff I say isn't true. I have a tendency to make up stories, passing them off as real news. Sometimes I have trouble telling the difference between fantasy and reality. I should learn what's real and what's not so I can function properly in society. Trivia *Jubal's name is derived from a character in the Bible who is said to have been the first musician. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Matthew Mercer. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz